Past is past
by meisaxx
Summary: Natsume had a pass relationship that made his heart broken when she meets Mikan can she heal his heart. What will happen if they fall in love with each other?
1. Chapter 1

MENDING A BROKEN HEART

A/N: This is my 1st fic hope you'll like it..!

**DISCLAIMER: **Gakuen Alice is not mine Tachibana-sama owns it..

**SUMMARY:**

Natsume had a pass relationship that made his heart broken when she meets Mikan can she heal his heart. What will happen if they fall in love with each other?

**Chapter 1 – The Invitation**

Some characters are an OOC in this fic! You've been **WARNED Sorry**

**NATSUME'S POV**

_Its summer vacation….._

_I want to go to the beach…_

_I want to invite them to accompany me…._

----------------------------------- --- ---------0.o-----------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

"Hey guys do you want to go to the beach ?" Natsume asked Ruka,Yuu,Koko and Mochu

"Sure" , they all answer

"So its decided then", Natsume said

~ Natsume think of something fun. He hopes that there will girls that they will meet there~

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE BUS STATION……..**

"Ne! Where's Natsume he supposed to be here he's the one who organized this vacation" Ruka in an irritated voice said.

~**AFTER 15 MNTS.**~

"Where's Natume?", Yuu asked

" Hey minna sorry Im late", Natsume said

"Grrrr.. you let us wait for 15-20 mnts.",Ruka with an angry face said

"Now where's your excuse?" Ruka said

"Gome! I overslept because I was thinking of a plan for our vacation",

Natsume answer.

"Okay! Hayaku guys or the bus might leave us!", Koko said

"Hai!" , they all answer

--------------------------------------------xxx----------------------------------------------------

Okay! That's all for this chappie

Gome I know its short but I'll promise I will make the next chapter good…..

PLs. Review pls tell me if the story is goo/bad

ONEGAI! Give me some ideas..

Me: Ne! Nat d0 u like the chappie….?

Nat: Hell No!

Me: ur such a meanie fine! I'll just kill you in my fic

Nat: 0kay! The truth is I like it…

Me: I know you would..! I mate it for you and ???? that's for me to know and for you to find out

Nat: HN

Chikuma-chan is now signing off…


	2. The Meeting

**CHAPTER 2- THE MEETING**

A/N: this is the 2nd chapter ENJOY!

After several hours they arrived at the beach…..

Natsume is rich so they check-in in a five star hotel…

After checking in they decided to take a stroll in the shore .

"Hey! Minna lets take a walk", Natsume said

"Okay!", they all said except Koko

Koko was thinking about something because a while ago he read Natsume's mind.

" Why will Natsume think about girls. I thought he hate girls. I thought he had a bad past about girls", Koko said

"Nevermind, I hope he move on, I hope he forget about her…",Koko said

**While on the walk:**

"Ne! Natsume I have a question but please answer me seriously and don't get mad", Koko asked with a serious face

"Okay! Fine", Natsume said as he nodded and there's a confused look in his face.

"Okay, Do you already forget about her?", Koko asked.

"WHO?", Natsume replied

"Ohh! Don't act so dumb you know her your past..! DUH!", Koko said

"Ahh! Its true Koko I already forget about her . I know Koko you read my mind. I want somebody else to love but I'm afraid to get hurt again", Natsume with a teary eyes said.

( Minna Natsume is not crying here he is about to cry but he will not )

"I'm glad you said that Natsume", Ruka said

"We were glad to hear that ", they all said

"Arigatou minna-san thanks for being there for me" Natsume said

-----------------------------------------xXx-------------------------------------------------

They decided to go back but Natsume told his friends that he will be staying for a while. They all agreed but Ruka seems worried about him.

----------------------------------------------O.o-----------------------------

**Natsume's POV**

_Its been a while since I watch the sunset……_

_Im not sure yet that my heart is ready to open and let somebody in.._

_But I will try…._

_I hope I can find her…._

**End of POV**

--------------------------------------------O.o---------------------------------------------------------

While walking Natsume is spacing out he bumped to a girl. Natsume lost his consciousness for a minute. When he regain his consciousness he saw a girl with hazel brown orbs sitting beside him.

"Hey! Who are you?", Natsume asked

"Im Mikan Sakura, you?" Mikan replied

"Im Natsume Hyuuga by the way what happened?",Natsume asked

"You accidentally bumped into me you suddenly lost your consciousness cause your spacing out", Mikan said

"GOME! I cause you trouble", Natsume said

"No its fine", Mikan said as she gave him a sweet smile

"Ohh! Are you a vacationist?", Natsume asked

"No, I live nearby", Mikan replied

"Is it okay to escort you in your way home because it's getting dark", Natsume asked because he seems worried about Mikan and he also want to thank her for being with him when he lost consciousness .

"It's fine but I was planning to watch the sunset, lets watch it" Mikan said with a lonely face Natsume can see her eyes full of anger and loneliness.

"Ne! Do you love to watch it?" Natsume asked with curiosity

"Actually I don't know, If you want to know I will tell you my story" Mikan said

"Okay I will listen", she said

**~Story of Mikan~**

My story started when I was 10 years. Old. I was watching the sunset while suddenly I heard a loud bang in our house I hurried back to our house. There, I found my parents lying on the floor. They're DEAD. I bust out crying. I regret that I watched the sunset. I should be gone home to protect them using my alice. First, I thought that the AAO's are the suspects for my parents murder.

~ Then she burst out crying.

Suddenly, Natsume went closer to her he pulled his face to her then suddenly kiss her as the sunset falls he deepen the kiss A/N: Just try imagining the things ~ AnYaNg~

"Gome! I just do it so you may feel better", Natsume explained with a worried face because he thought that she might slap him on the face.

"Thanks for worrying", Mikan said with a teary face

"Oi! Do you say a while ago about ALICE", Natsume asked because he was curious about the story of Mikan and he definitely heard about the ALICE thingy.

**~Mikan's POV**~

_Oh crap! What will I tell him..Well I will just denied it..What;s this feeling..Why is it that…I can _

_tell him everything…Ohhh! He's just a stranger…Maybe he will forget about me sooner…_

**END OF POV**~

"What's an ALICE?", Mikan asked but deep inside her she knew that it was all a lie.

"_I guess that's the answer"_, Natsume thought

"Ohh! Its nothing I guess I misheard it", Natsume said but deep inside him he knew that she said it.

**Natsume's POV**

"_Im sure she said about alice_

**END OF POV**

"Its getting darker let's go home'" he said

While walking Mikan tripped then unfortunately Natsume saw her underwear.

"Watch where you going POLKA-DOTS", he smirked

"POLKADOTS!!!! Grrrr. Your such a pervert", she shouted

"HN", he smirked

"Don't bother to walk me home I can go home by myself", she said while Natsume smirked hoping that he can see Mikan again.

"Whatever POLKA", he smirked

"Shut up", she said

"GoodNight"

------------------------------------------------xXx----------------------------------------------

A/N: How's it?! Is it bad?!.....

One thing u should do: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

_C__hikuma-chan is now signing off…_


End file.
